


Sleep Over

by Finding_fandoms



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, nicht fertig
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finding_fandoms/pseuds/Finding_fandoms
Summary: Trixie hat Geburtstag und läd Lucifer und Mazikeen ein. Kan





	1. --1--

1\. Kapitel 

Wieso konnte mein Partner denn nicht einmal zuverlässig und pünktlich sein? Vor zehn Minuten hatte ich ihm angerufen um ihm mitzuteilen das ich ihn in fünf Minuten vor dem Lux abholen würde. Lt. Olivia Monroe hatte zu einem Briefing für alle Polizisten und Berater des Reviers gerufen. Wenn ich wegen Lucifer zu spät kommen würde... Doch ich besann mich eines Besseren. Mich aufzuregen brachte nichts. Mit Schwung öffnete ich die Türe meines Dienstwagens und stieg aus. Da mich der Anruf des Lieutenant während eines Freitagabends erreicht hatte, trug ich Jeans Shorts und ein einfaches blutrotes Top. Entschlossen nicht zu spät kommen zu wollen machte ich mich auf den Weg über die Straße. Der Türsteher erkannte mich sofort, harkte eine der roten Absperrungen aus und lies mich an der langen Schlage der Anstehenden vorbei. Bereitwillig öffnete mir sein Kollege mit einem Lächeln die Türe, was einigen der anstehenden Frauen scheinbar sehr missfiel. Es hatte auch Vorteile den Besitzer des Clubs zu kennen und jeden Tag mit ihm arbeiten zu müssen. 

 

Im Lux war wie immer die Hölle los. Es kam mir vor als wäre ganz La in diesem Club. Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Tanzfläche schweifen auf der Suche nach Lucifer. Als ich ihn nicht finden konnte machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Aufzug, der ins Penthouse führte. Trotz meiner eher schlichten Kleidung konnten einige Männer die Flirt-versuche nicht unterlassen. Gerade als ich den Aufzug betreten wollte gingen die Türen auf und ein kalter Blick darf mich. " Detektiv, wie kommen sie hier rein? Was wollen Sie hier?" Mazikeen blickte mich herablassend an. Ich hatte mich an das abweisende Verhalten der Barfrau und Lucifers Vertrauter mittlerweile gewöhnt. " Ich suche Lucifer. Wir haben einen dringenden Termin." Meine Antwort schien ihr zu reichen denn sie verließ den Aufzug und schob sich durch die Menschenmenge. Ich beobachtete sie noch einen Moment weiter. Mazikeen ging nicht , wie ich es vermutet hatte, zur Bar an der sie eigentlich Arbeitete sondern auf eine der cremefarbenen Lounges. Kaum saß Mazikeen kam auch schon eine der spärlich bekleideten Frauen und begann sich auf dem Tisch vor ihr zu räkeln. Mit einem Kopfschütteln betrat ich den geräumigen Aufzug und gab auf dem Touchpad " 33845" ein. Ich musste jedes Mal schmunzeln. Nutze man anstelle der Zahlen die jeweiligen Buchstaben ergaben sie "Devil". Mit einem Ping öffneten sich dich die Türen. Ich trat aus dem Aufzug. Der Anblick der sich mir bot war wirklich Atemberaubend schön, ich konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. LA zeigte sich hier von seiner schönste Seite. Ich riss mich von dem Anblick los und rief nach Lucifer "Lucifer ich würde Sie suchen kommen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie dann entweder nackt sind oder Besuch haben oder beides. Dennoch muss ich Ihnen jetzt leider den Spaß verderben, der Lieutenant verlang uns für ein wichtiges Briefing. Beeilen Sie sich!" Im hinteren Teil des Apartments, in dem das Schlafzimmer lag, hörte ich es rumpeln und rascheln. Typisch Lucifer! Etwa fünf Minuten später holte mich ein tiefes räuspern aus meiner Faszination für die nächtliche Skyline. "Ich wäre dann bereit, Detektiv" Lucifer stand breit grinsend hinter mir. An der Art wie er schelmisch Grinste wusste ich dass er wohl schon länger dort gestanden hatte und mich beobachtete. " Gute denn mir sind schon spät dran" war das einzige was ich diesem unverschämten Grinsen entgegenzusetzen hatte. Schnellen Schrittes machten Lucifer und ich uns auf den Weg zu meinem Auto. Die Türen des Aufzugs sprangen erneut mit einem Pling auf und gaben den Blick auf die feiernde Masse frei. „ Ganzschön was los heute“ brüllte ich Lucifer über die Menge hinweg zu. Er nickte und sah sich um „ Haben Sie Mazikeen gesehen, sie muss während ich weg bin etwas für mich erledigen.“ Ich deutete auf eine der Nischen in der Mazikeen immer noch saß, einen Cocktail in der Hand, immer noch da wo ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. „Ich werde mich auch beeilen Detektiv“ mit diesen Worten schob er sich zu Mazikeen durch. Er hielt sein Versprechen, denn er war nach nicht mal einer Minute wieder an meiner Seite. Gegen die tanzenden Menge ankämpfend schob mich Lucifer aus dem Lux heraus. Die Luft im Lux war extrem stickig und meine Lunge freute sich über die kühle Nachtluft. Schweigend stiegen wir in mein Auto und fuhren los. Ich nutze jede Lücke im Verkehr und fuhr wohl etwas schneller als ich durfte, aber die Aussicht zu einem Treffen mit der Chefin zu spät zu kommen waren mir ein paar saure Verkehrsteilnehmer egal. Vor den revier angekommen, parkte ich meinen Wagen auf dem vorgesehenen Parkplatz. Lucifer vor mich verscheuchend lief ich die steinerne Treppe nach oben. Der Officer an der Pforte grüße mich knapp und öffnete uns die Türe. Lucifer immer noch wie ein kleines Kind vor mir hertreibend, erreichten wir endlich das Büro. 

Meine Chefin lehnte an ihrem Schreibtisch und blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr als wir das Büro betraten. „Sie sind gerade noch pünktlich Decker!“ fuhr sie mich etwas forscher an wie es hätte sein müssen. An Lucifer gewandt fuhr sie fort „ Mr. Morningstar, es ist immer ein Vergnügen Sie zu sehen.“ Es schien ihr nicht im Traum einzufallen, dass Lucifer der Grund sein könnte warum wir so spät kamen. Ich wollte gerade anfangen ihm die Schuld zu geben, da fiel mir wieder ein das Lucifer wahrscheinlich einen Mord begehen konnte und ihr würde es kaum etwas ausmachen. Wie alle anderen Frauen auch schien sie seinem Charme verfallen zu sein. Die einzigen Frauen die immun dagegen zu sein schienen, waren Mazikeen, Ich und mittlerweile auch Dr. Linda Martin. „Ich dachte das sei ein Briefing für das ganze Revier?“ fragte ich verwundert, denn im Büro der Chefin waren keine anderen Polizisten. „ Ich habe einen Anruf des Chief of Police bekommen, er war der Meinung das Sie beide diese Aufgabe auch alleine bewerkstelligen werde. Er hat Ausdrücklich sie angefordert also vermasseln Sie es nicht.“ Beantwortete sie mir meine Frage und hielt zwei beige Akten in unsere Richtung. Ich nahm beide und reichte eine an Lucifer weiter. Während ich den Inhalt der Mappe studierte flirtete Lucifer mit Lt. Monroe. „Das Opfer in diesem Fall ist die Tochter des Bürgermeisters, daher müssen sie in diesem Fall höchste Diskretion waren. Da diese eine uneheliche Tochter ist haben die Medien davon noch keinen Wind bekommen und das soll auch so bleiben. Haben Sie mich verstanden?“ riss sie mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich nickte und auch Lucifer schien damit einverstanden zu sein. Nach weiteren Rutine Fragen konnten wir das revier verlassen und setzten uns in meinen Wagen

Ich überlegte warum der Chief of Police gerade Lucifer und mich für diesen Fall wollte, da unterbrach Lucifer meine Gedanken. „Detektiv wollen Sie noch mit ins Lux, etwas trinken? Es ist Freitagabend?“ Ich lehnte ab, da ich Trixie nicht zu lange warten lassen wollte. Außerdem hatte ich wirklich keine Lust darauf wieder den kalten Blicken seiner Barfrau ausgesetzt zu sein. „Trixie hat in drei Tagen Geburtstag, ich muss noch ihre Party planen“ fügte ich meiner kleinen Ausrede noch hinzu. „Haben Sie vergessen dass ich der Teufel bin? Ich weiß wann sie mich anlügen, sagen Sie doch einfach das es ihnen unangenehm ist Maze zu begegnen, Sie sind nicht alleine mit diesem Problem.“ Mit diesen Worten stieg er aus meinen Dienstwagen und verabschiedete sich von mir. 

Der Verkehr war für LA Verhältnisse heute sehr leicht. Ich brauchte nur zehn Minuten nach Hause. Kaum hatte ich die Tür meines Hauses geöffnet, rannte mir meine Tochter entgegen. „ Mami, du bist wieder da!“ Trixie schlang ihre kleinen Arme um mich und drückte mich. Während Trixie mir erzählte was sie mit ihrem Vater alles gemacht hatte, verabschiedete ich ihn unauffällig. „ Ich habe eine Liste gemacht wer alles zu meiner Geburtstagsparty kommen soll:“ stolz streckte sie mir einen rosa Zettel entgegen auf der in kritzliger Schrift die Namen ihrer Gäste standen. „Ich schau ihn mir an sobald du im Bett bist, kleiner Wiesel“ ich jagte meine Tochter in ihr Bett. Mit ihrer kleinen Hand hob sie meine Große Hand uds sagte sie hätte mich Lieb. Diese Momente waren es die mich immer und immer wieder Aufmunterten. Ich nahm ihre Wonder-Woman-Decke und kuschelte Trixie darin ein. „ Ich dich auch mein Spatz“ mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn verließ ich das Zimmer. Da ich noch einiges für die Party zu planen hatte, entschied ich mich meine Jeans gegen eine Stoffhose zu tauschen. 

Zusammen mit einer heißen Schokolade, meinem Laptop, Trixies Gästeliste und einem Block machte ich es mir auf dem Sofa bequem. Auf ihrer Liste standen: Ich, Dan, meine Mutter, Lucifer und Maze. Das pinke Blatt segelte langsam auf den Boden. Ich hatte es vor Schreck fallen gelassen. Maze, wie Mazikeen?! Ich vergaß gerne das Trixie sich mit der düsteren Barfrau gut verstand. Dennoch bereitete mir der Gedanke, Mazikeen auf der Party als Gast zu haben, Bauchschmerzen. Da Trixie ein sehr genügsames Kind war, wusste ich dass ich ihr diesen Wunsch nicht ausschlagen konnte. Dennoch konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen das sie kommen würde. 

Nachdem ich alle nötigen Vorbereitungen für die Party getroffen hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Bett. Ich freute mich schon auf das kuschlige Bett, diese Woche war für mich und meine Kollegen wirklich anstrengend gewesen. Ich lies mich mit einem tiefen Seufzen in das Bett fallenlandete aber nicht wie erwartet auf der weichen Matratze sondern auf etwas harten. Vorsichtig schob ich meine Tochter unter mir weg, stand auf und brachte sie in ihr eigenes Bett. Hätte Trixie einen leichteren Schlaf wäre sie sicherlich aufgewacht, aber sie hatte schon immer einen festen schlaf gehabt. 

 


	2. --2--

2\. ¬Kapitel 

 

Ein unsanftes schaukeln riss mich aus meinem Schlaf. Am anderen Ende meines Bettes kicherte es und ein dunkler Schatten legte sich auf mein Gesicht. „Mami, ich weiß du bist wach.“ Trixie beugte sich dichter über mich, so dass ihrer Haare mich im Gesicht kitzelten. „Kannst du mich den nicht einmal Ausschlafen lassen?“ grummelte ich und wollte mich nochmal umdrehen. „ Lucifer meint, er kommt in zwei Minuten rein.“ Unschuldig blickten mich ihrer braunen Augen an, dennoch schien es sie zu amüsieren. „ Lucifer? Ist hier?“ fragte panisch und sprang auf. Gerade als ich die Schlafzimmertüre öffnete, hörte ich Schritte auf dem Flur. Dieser Mann hatte tatsächlich die Frechheit an einem Samstagmorgen bei mir in Schlafzimmer aufzutauchen. „Guten Morgen Detektiv! Ich sehe Ihrer Tochter hat es geschafft sie aus dem Bett zu werfen.“ Seine Stimme klang amüsiert. Ich machte mir eine mentale Notiz, mit Trixie darüber zu reden, wen sie wann ins Haus lassen durfte und wen nicht. „Lucifer, es ist acht Uhr morgens, könnten Sie mir bitte erklären warum Sie um diese Uhrzeit hie machen?“ Das unverschämte Grinsen war einfach nicht aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen. „ Ich hatte heute Nacht , sagen wir, etwas freie Zeit also dachte ich mir , machen wir mal die Arbeit für den Detektiv: Dabei bin ich mir einiger Details bewusst geworden. Diese wollte ich mit Ihnen Teilen. Wenn Sie sich also etwas zum Essen nehmen und ich erzähle es Ihnen?“ Mit der freien Hand deutete er zur Küchentheke, auf der ein Haufen Pancakes lag. Neben den Pancakes stand ein Kännchen Ahornsirup, eine Schale Blaubeeren und bunte Streusel. Am anderen Arm hing mittlerweile Trixie und versuchte eine Konversation mit ihm zu führen. „ Detektiv könnte Sie ihr sagen, dass ich kein Kletterbaum bin?“ versuchte Lucifer meine Tochter los zu werden. Ich musste lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Anblick von Trixie in ihrem pinken Pyjama, an Lucifers Arm baumelt, ließ meine schlechte Launen im nu verpuffen. Da ich wusste das Widerrede nicht hilfreich sein würde, nahm ich mir einen Pancake mit Blaubeeren und Ahornsirup. Auch Trixie nahm sich einen Pancakes und kippte die halben Streusel darüber. „ Ihre Pancakes sind gut:“ lobte ich Lucifer der sich einen Stuhl nahm und mir gegenüber niederließ. „Danke. Ich arbeite schon viele nächtliche Bekanntschaften an dem Rezept. Nun kommen wir aber zum wichtigen Teil. Ich habe mich die Tatortbilder noch einmal genau angesehen und bin auf dieses Bild aufmerksam geworden. Sehen Sie den Schatten dort an der Wand? Dort muss vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ein Gemälde oder Foto gehangen haben jetzt fehlt es“ Lucifer zeigte auf einen Fleck der heller als der Rest der Wand war. „War es das? Das ist eine gute Erkenntnis, endlich waren Sie mal zu was nützlich. Dürfte ich mir jetzt etwas anderes Anziehen?“ entgegnete ich sauer. Ich war zwar nicht auf ihn sauer sondern auf mich. Warum hatte ich diesen Fleck nicht gesehen? Ich war eine Ausgebildete Polizistin, es war meine Aufgabe so etwas zu finden. 

„Mami, geh du dich anziehen ich gebe Luzifer die Einladung zu meinem Geburtstag“ Trixie hüpfte im Kreis um ihn herum und zupfte an seinem Jackett Ärmel. Ich deutete auf den Wohnzimmertisch, auf dem ein Stapel schwarzer Karten lag. Trixie schleuderte die Karten durch das Wohnzimmer bis sie die Karte für ihn gefunden hatte. Da alles im Ordnung zu schein schien, machte ich mich auf ins Badezimmer um zu Duschen und mich fertig zu machen. 

-Trixies Sichtweise

Während meine Mami duschen ging, versuchte ich weiter die Geburtstagskarte für Lucifer zu finden. Die unterste Karte war endlich die Richtige. Stolz hielt ich ihm die Einladung zu einer Ninja Party hin. „ Die ist für dich. Eine Einladung zu meinem Geburtstag. Ich habe auch eine Einladung für Maze. Die muss Mama ihr aber bringen. Du würdest sie Maze nicht geben“ endete ich meine kleine Erklärung. Lucifer schaute mich an wie meine Klassenkameraden in Mathe. „Sag mir kleines Wesen, warum bin ich auf deiner Party eingeladen?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf, warum sagte er immer solche seltsamen Sachen. „ Bitte, Bitte, Bitte du musst kommen. Es ist doch mein neunter Geburtstag und du bist mein Freund.“ Ich konnte Mama verstehen warum sie Lucifer mochte, aber manchmal machte er schon wirklich seltsame Dinge. Er nannte mich immer kleines Wesen. Ich war ein Kind kein kleines Wesen. „Wenn es dir so wichtig ist das ich komme, werde ich dir diesen Gefallen tun. Jetzt sag mir, was schenkt man so einem kleinen Wesen?“ Er wollte also wissen was ich mir zum Geburtstag wünschte. Was sollte ich den sagen, eigentlich hatte meine Mama immer eine Liste auf der Geschenkte standen. „ Ich möchte einen Hund“ hörte ich mich sagen. Meine Mutter würde mich umbringen wenn sie das wüsste. Aber sie war immer noch unter der Dusche. „Einen Hund, so so. Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann.“ Lucifer war also wirklich mein Freund. Wie ich Mami versprochen hatte, half ich ihm beim Aufräumen des Frühstücks. Gerade als wir die letzte Tasse verräumt hatten, kam meine Mami. Wie immer hatte sie eine blaue Jeans an, auf der ein Chips Fleck zu sehen war.

-Chloes Sicht

Als ich aus der Dusche kam erwartete ich ein riesen Chaos, doch ich wurde glücklicherweise enttäuscht. Wie versprochen hatten die Beiden die Küche aufgeräumt. Trixie versuchte wohl mich auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen, da sie mit dem Finger auf meine Hose zeigte. Als ich ihrem Finger folgte erkannt ich was sie mir sagen wollte. Auf meinem Oberschenkel war ein großer Fettfleck. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr musste ich mit bedauern feststellen, dass ich keine Zeit mehr hatte diese zu wechseln. Mit einem Schulterzucken lief ich zum Küchentresen und nahm meinen Schlüssel und mein Handy. „ Lucifer wollen Sie mit uns fahren oder bevorzugen Sie ihr eigenes Auto?“ fragte ich höflich, dennoch hoffte ich er würde sein Auto nehmen, da ich noch etwas Zeit brauchte um aufzuwachen. „Ich nehme mein eigenes Auto Detektiv, treffen wir uns dann im Lux?“ antwortete er mir. Ich nickte und schloss die Türe ab nachdem alle aus dem Haus waren. Trixie saß bereits im Auto als ich die Fahrertüre öffnete und einstieg. „Und was hat Lucifer zu deiner Geburtstagseinladung gesagt? Kommt er?“ fragte ich mein Tochter während ich den Motor anließ. Im Rückspiegel konnte ich sehen wie Trixie nickte. „Lucifer kommt, er hat gesagt ich bekomme ein ganz tolles Geschenk von ihm. Er wollte die Einladung für Maze aber nicht mitnehmen. Kannst du sie ihr bitte heute bringen?“ entgegnete sie prompt. Ich musste Schlucken. Wie sollte ich bitte der kältesten Frau dieses Planeten die Geburtagseinladung einer bald neun Jährigen überbringen und sie dazu bringen an der Party teilzunehmen. „Schatz willst du das nicht selbst machen? Ich kann dich heute nach der Schule ins Lux bringen, so kannst du sie persönlich einladen.“ Versuchte ich mich aus der Affäre zu ziehen doch Trixie schüttelte den Kopf. Mittlerweile waren wir an der Grundschule von Trixie angekommen. Bevor Trixie in der Kindermenge verschwand reichte sie mir noch die Einladung für Mazikeen und gab mir einen Luftkuss. 

Ich musste mich also meinem Schicksal stellen. Als ich wenige Minuten später mein Auto vor dem Lux parkte, drehte sich mein Magen. Wie immer begrüßte mich der Türsteher freundlich mit einem Nicken. Da er mich kannte durfte ich auch rein, wenn das Lux für die Öffentlichkeit geschlossen war. Mit einem Pling öffneten die Aufzugtüren und gaben den Blick auf die Bar und einige der Tische des Lux frei. Mazikeen stand wie so oft an der Bar und schien den Bestand durch zu gehen. Da Lucifer nirgends zu sehen war versuchte ich mein Glück bei Mazikeen. „Guten Morgen Mazikeen. Ich habe etwas von Trixie für Sie.“ Die Barfrau wand sich um und blickte mich kalt an. Doch ihrer Züge wurden sanfter als ich Trixies Namen sagte, also übereichte ich ihr die Einladung zu Trixies Party. Sie schien meine Tochter wirklich zu mögen. Doch ihrer Stimme jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken als sie zu sprechen begann: „ Was soll ich denn auf einer Party für kleine Kinder? Ich denke nicht das ich zu den anderen Gästen passen würde.“ Bei diesen Worten sah ich Trixies enttäuschtes Gesicht vor mir. Mein Mutter Instinkt setzte ein. „ Mazikeen, Trixie ist es wirklich wichtig das Sie zu ihrem Geburtstag kommen. Sie schätzt Sie sehr als Freundin, auch wenn Ihnen das vielleicht nicht so klar ist. Was die anderen Gäste angeht wird nur meine Mutter und Lucifer kommen. Dans Eltern sind im Urlaub und er hat Dienst. Wobei wenn ich es Recht bedenke würde er nicht kommen wenn er wüsste, dass Sie kommen. Ihre letzte Begegnung steckt ihm immer noch in den Knochen. Also überlegen Sie es sich bitte noch einmal Trixie zu liebe.“ Beendete ich mein Plädoyer. Ich versuchte aus ihrer Reaktion heraus zu lesen ob ich ihrer Meinung geändert hatte, doch wie immer war ihr Gesicht wie in Stein gemeißelt. „ Wenn Sie aufhören `Sie´ zu mir zu sagen werde ich kommen. Trixie zu Liebe.“ Gab Mazikeen nach. Ich nickte ihr dankbar zu. Dankbar lächelte ich sie an. Da kam gerade Lucifer aus dem Penthouse Aufzug. „Detektiv wie ich sehe haben Sie Maze die Einladung ihrer Tochter geben und Sie leben noch. Ich würde das als einen Erfolg verbuche. „ Er knuffte mich in die Seite. Ich nickte und Mazikeen strafte ihn mit einem bösen Blick. Da Lucifer und Ich noch etwas vorhatten, machten wir uns auf dem Weg zu Auto. Die Autofahrt lief ereignislos.

Ich parkte meinen Wagen in der Einfahrt zu einem großen beigen Haus. Der Eingang wurde von einem großen Springbrunnen geziert. Es war wirklich riesig. Zwei Stockwerke und 3 Flügel. „ So ein Haus und die Familie nicht sehen müsse, Gott das wäre mir auch Lieb“ hörte ich mich selbst sagen. Lucifer neben mir stöhnte auf. „ Müssen Sie denn meinen Vater hineinziehen? Sie wissen doch wie sehr ich es hasse wenn man ihn mit ins Spiel bringt“. Lucifer hob das Absperrband für mich hoch und ich schlupfte darunter durch. Der Officer an der Türe nickte uns freundlich zu nachdem ich ihm meine Marke gezeigt hatte. „Nun Lucifer wo sagen Sie hing bis vor kurzen noch ein Bild?“ ich deutete auf die vielen Bilder die überall in der Eingangshalle hingen. „Dort sehen Sie, alle Bilder wurden um etwas aufgehängt. Das Zentrum ist leer, aber die Wandfarbe ist heller. Daraus läder heller als der Rest der Wand war. „War es das? Das ist eine gute Erkenntnis, endlich waren Sie mal zu was nützlich. Dürfte ich mir jetzt etwas anderes Anziehen?“ entgegnete ich sauer. Ich war zwar nicht auf ihn sauer sondern auf mich. Warum hatte ich diesen Fleck nicht gesehen? Ich war eine Ausgebildete Polizistin, es war meine Aufgabe so etwas zu finden. 

„Mami, geh du dich anziehen ich gebe Luzifer die Einladung zu meinem Geburtstag“ Trixie hüpfte im Kreis um ihn herum und zupfte an seinem Jackett Ärmel. Ich deutete auf den Wohnzimmertisch, auf dem ein Stapel schwarzer Karten lag. Trixie schleuderte die Karten durch das Wohnzimmer bis sie die Karte für ihn gefunden hatte. Da alles im Ordnung zu schein schien, machte ich mich auf ins Badezimmer um zu Duschen und mich fertig zu machen. 

-Trixies Sichtweise

Während meine Mami duschen ging, versuchte ich weiter die Geburtstagskarte für Lucifer zu finden. Die unterste Karte war endlich die Richtige. Stolz hielt ich ihm die Einladung zu einer Ninja Party hin. „ Die ist für dich. Eine Einladung zu meinem Geburtstag. Ich habe auch eine Einladung für Maze. Die muss Mama ihr aber bringen. Du würdest sie Maze nicht geben“ endete ich meine kleine Erklärung. Lucifer schaute mich an wie meine Klassenkameraden in Mathe. „Sag mir kleines Wesen, warum bin ich auf deiner Party eingeladen?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf, warum sagte er immer solche seltsamen Sachen. „ Bitte, Bitte, Bitte du musst kommen. Es ist doch mein neunter Geburtstag und du bist mein Freund.“ Ich konnte Mama verstehen warum sie Lucifer mochte, aber manchmal machte er schon wirklich seltsame Dinge. Er nannte mich immer kleines Wesen. Ich war ein Kind kein kleines Wesen. „Wenn es dir so wichtig ist das ich komme, werde ich dir diesen Gefallen tun. Jetzt sag mir, was schenkt man so einem kleinen Wesen?“ Er wollte also wissen was ich mir zum Geburtstag wünschte. Was sollte ich den sagen, eigentlich hatte meine Mama immer eine Liste auf der Geschenkte standen. „ Ich möchte einen Hund“ hörte ich mich sagen. Meine Mutter würde mich umbringen wenn sie das wüsste. Aber sie war immer noch unter der Dusche. „Einen Hund, so so. Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann.“ Lucifer war also wirklich mein Freund. Wie ich Mami versprochen hatte, half ich ihm beim Aufräumen des Frühstücks. Gerade als wir die letzte Tasse verräumt hatten, kam meine Mami. Wie immer hatte sie eine blaue Jeans an, auf der ein Chips Fleck zu sehen war.

-Chloes Sicht

Als ich aus der Dusche kam erwartete ich ein riesen Chaos, doch ich wurde glücklicherweise enttäuscht. Wie versprochen hatten die Beiden die Küche aufgeräumt. Trixie versuchte wohl mich auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen, da sie mit dem Finger auf meine Hose zeigte. Als ich ihrem Finger folgte erkannt ich was sie mir sagen wollte. Auf meinem Oberschenkel war ein großer Fettfleck. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr musste ich mit bedauern feststellen, dass ich keine Zeit mehr hatte diese zu wechseln. Mit einem Schulterzucken lief ich zum Küchentresen und nahm meinen Schlüssel und mein Handy. „ Lucifer wollen Sie mit uns fahren oder bevorzugen Sie ihr eigenes Auto?“ fragte ich höflich, dennoch hoffte ich er würde sein Auto nehmen, da ich noch etwas Zeit brauchte um aufzuwachen. „Ich nehme mein eigenes Auto Detektiv, treffen wir uns dann im Lux?“ antwortete er mir. Ich nickte und schloss die Türe ab nachdem alle aus dem Haus waren. Trixie saß bereits im Auto als ich die Fahrertüre öffnete und einstieg. „Und was hat Lucifer zu deiner Geburtstagseinladung gesagt? Kommt er?“ fragte ich mein Tochter während ich den Motor anließ. Im Rückspiegel konnte ich sehen wie Trixie nickte. „Lucifer kommt, er hat gesagt ich bekomme ein ganz tolles Geschenk von ihm. Er wollte die Einladung für Maze aber nicht mitnehmen. Kannst du sie ihr bitte heute bringen?“ entgegnete sie prompt. Ich musste Schlucken. Wie sollte ich bitte der kältesten Frau dieses Planeten die Geburtagseinladung einer bald neun Jährigen überbringen und sie dazu bringen an der Party teilzunehmen. „Schatz willst du das nicht selbst machen? Ich kann dich heute nach der Schule ins Lux bringen, so kannst du sie persönlich einladen.“ Versuchte ich mich aus der Affäre zu ziehen doch Trixie schüttelte den Kopf. Mittlerweile waren wir an der Grundschule von Trixie angekommen. Bevor Trixie in der Kindermenge verschwand reichte sie mir noch die Einladung für Mazikeen und gab mir einen Luftkuss. 

Ich musste mich also meinem Schicksal stellen. Als ich wenige Minuten später mein Auto vor dem Lux parkte, drehte sich mein Magen. Wie immer begrüßte mich der Türsteher freundlich mit einem Nicken. Da er mich kannte durfte ich auch rein, wenn das Lux für die Öffentlichkeit geschlossen war. Mit einem Pling öffneten die Aufzugtüren und gaben den Blick auf die Bar und einige der Tische des Lux frei. Mazikeen stand wie so oft an der Bar und schien den Bestand durch zu gehen. Da Lucifer nirgends zu sehen war versuchte ich mein Glück bei Mazikeen. „Guten Morgen Mazikeen. Ich habe etwas von Trixie für Sie.“ Die Barfrau wand sich um und blickte mich kalt an. Doch ihrer Züge wurden sanfter als ich Trixies Namen sagte, also übereichte ich ihr die Einladung zu Trixies Party. Sie schien meine Tochter wirklich zu mögen. Doch ihrer Stimme jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken als sie zu sprechen begann: „ Was soll ich denn auf einer Party für kleine Kinder? Ich denke nicht das ich zu den anderen Gästen passen würde.“ Bei diesen Worten sah ich Trixies enttäuschtes Gesicht vor mir. Mein Mutter Instinkt setzte ein. „ Mazikeen, Trixie ist es wirklich wichtig das Sie zu ihrem Geburtstag kommen. Sie schätzt Sie sehr als Freundin, auch wenn Ihnen das vielleicht nicht so klar ist. Was die anderen Gäste angeht wird nur meine Mutter und Lucifer kommen. Dans Eltern sind im Urlaub und er hat Dienst. Wobei wenn ich es Recht bedenke würde er nicht kommen wenn er wüsste, dass Sie kommen. Ihre letzte Begegnung steckt ihm immer noch in den Knochen. Also überlegen Sie es sich bitte noch einmal Trixie zu liebe.“ Beendete ich mein Plädoyer. Ich versuchte aus ihrer Reaktion heraus zu lesen ob ich ihrer Meinung geändert hatte, doch wie immer war ihr Gesicht wie in Stein gemeißelt. „ Wenn Sie aufhören `Sie´ zu mir zu sagen werde ich kommen. Trixie zu Liebe.“ Gab Mazikeen nach. Ich nickte ihr dankbar zu. Dankbar lächelte ich sie an. Da kam gerade Lucifer aus dem Penthouse Aufzug. „Detektiv wie ich sehe haben Sie Maze die Einladung ihrer Tochter geben und Sie leben noch. Ich würde das als einen Erfolg verbuche. „ Er knuffte mich in die Seite. Ich nickte und Mazikeen strafte ihn mit einem bösen Blick. Da Lucifer und Ich noch etwas vorhatten, machten wir uns auf dem Weg zu Auto. Die Autofahrt lief ereignislos.

Ich parkte meinen Wagen in der Einfahrt zu einem großen beigen Haus. Der Eingang wurde von einem großen Springbrunnen geziert. Es war wirklich riesig. Zwei Stockwerke und 3 Flügel. „ So ein Haus und die Familie nicht sehen müsse, Gott das wäre mir auch Lieb“ hörte ich mich selbst sagen. Lucifer neben mir stöhnte auf. „ Müssen Sie denn meinen Vater hineinziehen? Sie wissen doch wie sehr ich es hasse wenn man ihn mit ins Spiel bringt“. Lucifer hob das Absperrband für mich hoch und ich schlupfte darunter durch. Der Officer an der Türe nickte uns freundlich zu nachdem ich ihm meine Marke gezeigt hatte. „Nun Lucifer wo sagen Sie hing bis vor kurzen noch ein Bild?“ ich deutete auf die vielen Bilder die überall in der Eingangshalle hingen. „Dort sehen Sie, alle Bilder wurden um etwas aufgehängt. Das Zentrum ist leer, aber die Wandfarbe ist heller. Daraus lässt schließen das dort früher etwas hing. Und dass hier“ Lucifer deutete auf ein großes Bild etwas weiter links, „ bestätigt das. Hier sehen sie genau diese Wand und an der Stelle des weißen Fleckes ist hier ein Bild und zwar...“ Er nahm das Foto von der Wand und beugte sich näher darüber. „ Wenn mich meine Augen nicht täuschen Detektiv, hing an dieser Stelle ein Foto vom Opfer mit ihrem Freund und einem weiteren Paar. Es scheint sich um ein Abschlussfoto zu handeln.“ Ich untersuchte den Tatort noch einmal genauer, nachdem ich mir das Bild von dem Bild genauer angesehen hatte. Ich nahm mein Handy und tippte die Nummer meines Ex-Mannes ein. „ Danny, könntest du bitte mehr über die Personen auf dem Bild herausfinden. Danke dir. Tut mir leid dass du Dienst hast an Trixies Party“ fügte ich noch hinzu bevor ich das Gespräch beendete.“ Lucifer ich denke wir sind für heute hier fertig. Möchten sie mit aufs Revier oder soll ich sie auf dem Weg nach Hause bringen ?“ Ich hoffte inständig dass er nicht mit aus Revier wollte, da er wieder mit meiner Chefin flirten würde und ich die bissigen Kommentare meiner Kollegen satt hatte. Natürlich wollte Lucifer sich diesen Spaß nicht entgehen lassen. „ Ich begleite Sie, sonst würden Sie sicher allen erzählen dass Sie es waren, die diese Spur gefunden hat.“ 

\- Mazikeens Sichtweise

Da Lucifer immer mit dieser Chloe zusammen war, hatte ich die Leitung des Lux für mich. Es war mein Baby, seit ich mit Lucifer auf die Erde kam. Ich arbeitete mir den Arsch ab. Es lohnte sich. Das Lux war nun die populärste Disco in ganz Los Angeles.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte mir, dass die Türen des Lux jeden Moment aufgehen müssten. Da trat mein Chef hinein. Er wirkte erfreut, das bedeutete der Fall an dem er arbeitete schien gut zu Laufen. „Maze, ich habe dem kleinen Wesen versprochen das es einen Hund zum Geburtstag bekommt, wirst du mir helfen einen Hund zu finden. „ Ist es egal was für einen Hund? Möchtest du dass sie einen von diesen kleinen Hunden bekommt oder darf ich einen aussuchen“ fragte ich unschuldig. „Es ist mir egal, du musst ihn nur bis morgen haben. Dann ist ja die Party.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ er mich stehen Ein fieses Grinsen huschte über mein Gesicht. Das wird ein Spaß werden. Ich freute mich schon auf das Gesicht von Trixies Mutter wenn morgen ein riesen Hund in ihrer Wohnung stand. Ich fummelte mein Handy aus der Tasche meines Lederrockes, wählte eine Nummer. Nach einigen Freizeichen ging jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung ran. „ Ja… Hey hier ist Maze… genau die Maze. Ich würde dein Angebot gerne annehmen. Genau ein Männchen… Kannst du es heute noch her bringen? … Danke … Wir sehen uns sicher mal.“ Mit diesen Worten legte ich auf. Auf dem Sofas wartete ich auf die Türklingel. Ich musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, da ich zwei Stunden später vom Sofa fiel, als es an der Tür klingelte. Etwas verwirrt machte ich die Türe auf. Davor stand ein r Zwinger, darin saß ein kleines braun-schwarzes Häufchen das winselte. Selbst ich konnte diesem Anblick nicht widerstehen. Ich nahm den kleinen Hund aus dem Zwinger und kuschelte ihn erst einmal. Dieser Hund würde Trixie ein besonders guter Freund sein, dass wusste ich mit Sicherheit. Dank meines Freundes hatten wir auch Futter, ein Körbchen, Leine und Geschirr. Ich machte etwas Futter in einen Napf der Mitgeliefert wurde und setzte den Hund zusammen mit dem Futter wieder in den Zwinger. Ich war wirklich müde, seit ich das Lux leitete war ich weniger nachtaktiv wie zuvor. Da ich keine Lust mehr hatte nach Hause zu gehen, zog ich mich aus und legte mich in die kühlen Satinlaken. Falls er heute vorhaben sollte Frauen mit hier her zu nehmen, würde er wohl einiges erklären müssen, das war mir aber egal. Ich musste sehr müde sein, da ich schon bald eingeschlafen war

Ein Kribbeln in meinen linken Arm holte mich aus meinen Schlaf. Als ich träge die Augen öffnete, erkannte ich den Grund dafür. Lucifer lag zu meiner rechten und auf meinem linken Arm lag eine hübsche Blondine, die sich an meine Hand kuschelte. Ich musste grinsen. Oft war es Lucifer egal dass ich in seinem Bett lag. Er legte sich meistens dazu und auch seine Bekanntschaften schien ich nie zu stören. Ich versuchte meine Hand unter der Blondine heraus zu ziehen, doch diese hielt meine Hand fest. So wie sie da lag hatte ich einen perfekten Blick auf ihren Nacken und Hals. Da kam mir eine Idee. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung zog ich die schlafende Frau näher an mich heran und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Nacken. Dieser erzielte seine Wirkung, denn die Blondine stöhnte und rollte von meinem Arm. Ich drehte mich um und studierte Lucifer. Die Anziehungskraft die er auf mich ausübte nahm von Tag zu Tag ab. Natürlich war ich ihm nie so verfallen wie die Frauen auf der Erde. Dennoch sein Charme und auch sein unverschämt gutes Aussehen wirkten auch bei mir. Außerdem fand ich gefallen an dem sündenreichen Leben. 

Bevor einer der Beiden aufwachte stand ich auf und lief zum Zwinger des Hundes. Ich öffnete die Türe und das kleine Wesen stolperte aus dem Käfig. Ich zog ihm Leine und Geschirr an. Ich wollte gerade aus der Türe, da fiel mir ein dass ich noch nackt war. Also nahm ich mir ein Hemd von Lucifer und zog es an. Ich hatte keine Lust mich richtig anzuziehen, nur um das Geschenk für Trixie auszuführen. Deshalb zog ich meine Schuhe an und betrat zusammen mit dem Hund den Aufzug. Ich war selten zu Fuß unterwegs. Den kleinen treuen Hund an meiner Seite lief ich durch die Nachbarschaft. Auch wenn ein Mann mich nur schief anschaute bellte er und knurrte. Dieser Welpe würde der beste Freund für Trixie sein. Ich konnte mich selbst verteidigen aber das Gefühl eines Freundes an meiner Seite gefiel mir besser. Ich konnte die Blicke der Männer geradezu auf meinen Rücken spüren. Ich bog um die letzte Ecke und sah die Türe des Lux. Mit einem Blich auf die Uhr stellte ich fest das es nur noch zwei Stunden bis zur Party von Trixie waren. 

Da ich bei Lucifer nichts zum Anziehen hatte, lief ich mit dem Hund in mein Apartment und suchte nach etwas passendem zum Anziehen. Nach einer Stunde fand ich das passende. Ein schwarzer Bleistiftrock mit einem roten Cutout-Top. Meine Dolche aus dem Dämonenfeuer steckte ich links und rechts an meine Hüften. Eine Kette mit mini Patronen Anhänger rundete das ganze Outfit ab. Ich fand noch ein rotes Geschenkband, das ich zu einer großen Schleife band und dem Hund umlegte. Ich schickte Lucifer einen SMS, dass wir uns bei Trixies Party treffen würden. Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass ich mich beeilen musste. Den Hund an meiner Seite lief ich quer durch die halbe Stadt. Als ich die Adresse auf der Einladung erreicht hatte, wartete Lucifer schon auf mich. „ Da bist du ja Maze. Ich dachte schon du hast es vergessen oder dir anders überlegt. Maze, du willst ihr wirklich DIESEN Hund schenken?“ er deutete auf den kleinen Racker der gerade einem Schmetterling nachjagte. „ Ja Lucifer. Er wird ihr ein guter Freund sein.“ So langsam merkte ich dass ich diesen Hund mehr mochte wie ich mir selbst eingestehen wollten. „ Komm her!“ befahl ich dem Hund, der schon beinahe an der Straße war. Gehorsam trottete der kleine Hund an meine Seite. DA es nun Zeit wurde der Party beizuwohnen, nahm ich den Hund auf den Arm um sah Lucifer an. Dieser nickte mir aufmunternd zu und drückte die Türklingel. Wenige Sekunden später hörten wir hinter der Türe einen dumpfen Knall. Ich zuckte und griff nach meinen Dolchen, doch Lucifer legte mir die Hand auf den Arm. Die Türe öffnete sich und Trixie erschien in einem pinken Ninja-Kostüm, hinter ihr erschien ihre Mutter. „Mami, Mami! Es sind Maze und Lucifer. Kommt rein!“ Trixie sprang im Flur des Hauses herum, während ihrer Mutter den Hund in meinen Armen anstarrte. „Kleines Wesen, ich wünsche dir einen wundervollen Geburtstag und das alle deine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen. Einen Wunsch können wir dir auf jeden Fall Erfüllen. Maze“ begrüßte Lucifer das Geburtstagskind. Ich setzte den Hund vor Trixie auf den Boden. „ Auch von mir Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, kleine Kriegerin! Dieser kleine Kerl hier wird immer auf dich aufpassen. Er ist dein bester Freund und wird alles in seiner Macht stehende tun um dich zu schützen. Hier bitte sehr“ übergab ich Trixie den Hund. Diese konnte es kaum fassen. Sie saß mit offenem Mund vor dem Hund und blickte sprachlos vom Hund zu Lucifer und mir und dann zu ihrer Mutter. „ Mami, den darf ich aber behalten. Du hast gesagt Geschenke darf man nicht zurückgeben, das ist unhöflich“ nahm Trixie den Wind aus den Segeln ihrer Mutter, die das Geschenk scheinbar nicht mochte. Ein wohliges Gefühl stieg in mir auf, als sich sah wie Detektive Decker Lucifer und mich ansah. An diesen kalten Blick konnte ich mich gewöhnen. Trixie öffnete die Türe weiter und zog mich am Arm ins Wohnzimmer. Mit dem anderen hob sie den kleinen Hund. Ich sah mich im Wohnzimmer um. Überall standen Bilder. Viele zeigten Trixie und Chloe. Auf einem anderen Bild war Chloes Exmann und Trixie, einige Bilder zeigten mir unbekannte Personen. 

Ich setzte mich auf das Sofa, welches das Herzstück des Wohnzimmers darstellte. Chloe hatte Lucifer in ein anders Zimmer geschleppt. In seiner Haut wollte ich gerade nicht stecken, denn ich konnte spüren wie sie Lucifer zur Schnecke machte wegen des Geschenkes. 

Währenddessen überlegte Trixie neben mir wie sie den Hund nennen wollte. „Maze, was hältst du von Candy? „ fragte die kleine mich. Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „ Trixie, das hier ist kein kleiner Hund, das ist ein richtiger Hund. Außerdem ist er ein Junge. Wie findest du Talos?“ erklärte ich Trixie geduldig. „ Oh Ja er soll Talos heißen. Danke Maze für Talos. Du hast nachher sicher Ärger mit meiner Mama.“ Trixie freute sich als der Hund den Kopf drehte als sie ihn mit seinem neuen Namen rief. 

Lucifer und Chloe kamen nach zwanzig Minuten sichtlich schlecht gelaunt ins Wohnzimmer. Dennoch wurde es später und später. Gemeinsam mit Chloes Mutter, Trixies Vater und seinen Eltern aßen wir Pizza. Gegen dreiundzwanzig Uhr waren nur noch Lucifer, Chloe und ich auf. Trixie lag zusammen mit Talos im Bett und schlief wie ein Murmeltier. Da Lucifer auch ein Geschenk für die Erwachsenen dabei hatte, wurde die Stimmung bald etwas lockerer. Das Geschenk war eine Flasche Whiskey. 

Lucifer versuchte immer möglichst unauffällig Chloe nach zu schenken. Ich wusste genau worauf er es abgesehen hatte. Er wollte Wahrheit oder Plicht spielen. Es gehörte zu seinen Schwächen. Es vereinte seine beiden Leidenschaften: Geheimnisse, Sehnsüchte und Kontrolle. Ich mochte das Spiel nicht besonders gerne, dennoch machte ich immer mit. Es machte Spaß zu sehen wie die anderen versuchten Geheimnisse aus Lucifer heraus zu hohlen. Jetzt war es an Lucifer jemanden zu fragen. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Maze“ er blickte mir in die Augen und ich wusste, das würde kein Zuckerschlecken werden. Ich überlegte was wohl weniger schlimm sein würde. Nachdem ich das gut durchdacht hatte wählte ich. „Pflicht, Lucifer.“ Ich erkannte das ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte, denn Luzifers Augen bekamen dieses teuflisches Funkeln. Er hatte anscheinend bereits einen Plan gehabt, denn er teilte bereits mit was meine Aufgabe ist. „ Mazikeen. Du musst diese Nacht zusammen mit Detektive Decker verbringen. Ihr dürft euch nicht streiten. Wenn ihr beide morgen noch lebt, habt ihr beide einen Wunsch bei mir frei.“ Beendete er seinen Plan. Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich gerade gehört hatte. Es war nicht besonders erfreulich mit dieser Frau zu verbringen. Dennoch wusste ich, dass er kein Nein akzeptieren würde. „Ok.“ Sagte ich anstelle dessen und blickte Chloe an. Diese schien wenig begeistert. 

Wenige Sekunden nachdem Lucifer seinen Plan kundgetan hatte, begann der Detektive eine Hetztirade aus der ich Worte wie Mord, Hass, Erwachsene, Ärger, Folter und Erpressung heraus hörte. Ich konnte sie gut verstehen, dennoch musste sie mir nicht mit dem Tod drohen.

 

Ich musste mal für kleine Dämonen, daher verließ ich das Wohnzimmer oder vielleicht auch nur damit die beiden sich weiter streiten konnten. Ich öffnete die erste Türe zu meiner rechten. Dahinter lag ein kleiner Raum in dem Kartons aufeinander gestapelt waren, nicht das Badezimmer. Also nahm ich die gegenüberliegende Türe. Diese führte ins Schlafzimmer des Detektive. Mir gegenüber war eine offene Türe, hinter der ein Bad lag. Im Wohnzimmer schienen die beiden immer noch zu streiten, deswegen wagte ich es und betrat das Zimmer. 

Neugierig wie ich war, machte ich die Schubblade der Kommode auf, an der ich vorbei kam. Es musste wohl ein schlechter Witz sein, denn was sich dort befand war ein solches Cliché. Ich hatte die Unterwäscheschublade gefunden. Ich wollte sie wieder zu machen, doch irgendetwas in mir verhinderte es. Ich begann ich die Stoffe aus der Schublade zu nehmen. Ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen wie eine Frau so viel Unterwäsche besitzen konnte. Ich legte die Hosen wieder an ihren angestammten Platz zurück und nahm einen der BHs in die Hand. Es war mir unvorstellbar, das unter dem T-Shirt des Detektives etwas war, das dieses Körbchen ausfüllen würde. Gerade als ich den zweiten BH aus der Schublade nehmen wollte entdeckte ich etwas, dass das Kind in mir verzückte. Es musste ihre Zweitwaffe sein, denn es war nicht die Waffe die Lucifer mir schon so oft beschreiben hatte. Sofort legte ich die BHs wieder in die Schublade und nahm die Waffe in die Hand. Seit ich mit Lucifer auf die Erde kam, hatte ich viele Waffen in der Hand, jedoch kam ich nie in den Genuss einer Schusswaffe. Das kalte Metall schmeichelte meiner Hand. Meine Dolche waren immer noch die besten Waffen aber mit einer solche konnte ich mich auch anfreunden. Das hitzige Gespräch aus dem Wohnzimmer hatte immer noch nicht geendet, daher schob ich die Schublade zu und setzte meinen Weg zum Bad fort. Es war etwas befremdlich mit der Pistole auf die Toilette zu gehen. Auf dem Rückweg überlegte ich ob ich die Waffe behalten sollte, aber mein Verstand sagte mir, es würde nur noch mehr Ärger geben, wenn ich die Pistole mitnehmen würde. Also legte ich die Pistole behutsam in ihr Versteck zurück. Da es im Wohnzimmer still geworden war begab ich mich zurück. Lucifer saß auf dem Sofa und Detektive Decker lag auf demselben Sofa. Sie sahen so vertraut, dass es mir sauer Aufstieß. 

Keiner der beiden schien mich vermisst zu haben. Daher brauchte ich keine Ausrede für meinen langen Toilettengang. „Wenn Sie die Nacht schon hier verbringen müssen, dürfen Sie mich Chloe nennen.“ Bat mir Chloe an. Auch wenn ich nicht besonders begeistert war nahm ich das Angebot an. „ Maze, aber nur für heute und morgen“ gab ich kalt zurück. Lucifer schien der Meinung, das Chloe und ich uns heute nicht umbringen würden, da er sich verabschieden wollte. Aber so einfach würde ich ihn nicht gehen lassen. „Lucifer bevor du gehst haben wir noch etwas zu besprechen. „ Ich zog ihn am Arm in das Zimmer mit den Kartons. „ Ich möchte eine Pistole, als Entschädigung für diesen Abend! Keine Widerrede.“ Fuhr ich fort. Lucifer musste die Dolche spüren, die ich ihm in die Seite drückte, denn er nickte und versprach mir er würde die Pistole besorgen. Nachdem er mir das versprochen hatte zog ich die Klingen wieder zurück und lief ins Wohnzimmer. Zusammen mit Chloe verabschiedete ich Lucifer. Natürlich wusste ich das es kein Mädels Abend werden würde dennoch hoffte ich auf eine entspannte Abend. Chloe holte eine Flasche Wein aus der Küche während ich es mir auf dem Sofa bequem machte. „ Es tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Abend ruiniere“ heuchelte ich Chloe vor als sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam. „ Nun ja, du hast es keine Schuld daran. Jetzt rutsch.“ Antwortete Chloe und schob meine Beine weg. Energisch setzte sie sich mit den Weingläsern aufs Sofa. Ich schenkte in beide Gläser ein und reichte eines Chloe. Diese kippte das Glas in einem Rutsch herunter um es mir wieder hinzuhalten. Bereitwillig befüllte ich es erneut. „ Warum hasst du mich eigentlich? Ich weiß das ganze Party Zeug und so weiter, aber das kann doch nicht alles sein“ fragte mich Chloe schon etwas beschwipst. Ich wusste nicht was ich darauf antworten sollte. Es war nicht so, als wäre ich absichtlich gemein und abweisend zu ihr, es war einfach so. „ Keine Ahnung. „ beantwortete ich die Frage wahrheitsgetreu. Chloe schien zu wissen, dass ich die Wahrheit sagte, denn sie fragte nicht weiter. Da Chloe ihr Glass schon wieder leer hatte, lehnte sie sich nach vorne über. Ihr T-Shirt rutsche nach unten und gab mir den Blick auf ihren BH frei. Ein Ziehen ging durch meinen ganzen Körper und konzentrierte sich zwischen meinen Beinen. Ich konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht von ihrem Ausschnitt abwenden. Als ich meinen Blick losriss sah ich, das Chloe nun die Flasche in der Hand hatte und nun aus ihr trank. Ich setzte das Glas an meine Lippen, der Wein schmeckte süß und nach Beere. Genauso mochte ich ihn, dennoch würde ich meinem Whiskey niemals überdrüssig werden. Der Geschmack des Weines erinnerte mich an Chloe. Er war süß und angenehm, dennoch hatte er Würze.

Ich leerte mein Glas nun endgültig. Als ich es Chloe hinhielt um es nach füllen zu lassen, blickte sie mich entschuldigend an. „Schon leer“ brabbelte sie und drehte die leere Flasche als Beweis auf den Kopf. Na toll, jetzt musste ich das Ganze auch noch nüchtern ertragen. Konnte die Nacht denn noch schlimmer werden? Gerade als ich meinen düsteren Gedanken weiter nachgehen wollte, unterbrach Chloe diese. „ Warum hast du Trixie einen Hund geschenkt?“ Ich war erleichtert dass sie mir keine persönliche Frage stellte, oder eine über meine Beziehung zu Lucifer deshalb antwortete ich ihr: „ Trixie sagte zu Lucifer und mir, dass sie sich einen Hund wünschen würde. Ich hatte zu Hause auch einen Hund, selbe Rasse wie Talos. Er war mein bester Freund, hatte immer Zeit für mich, nicht wie meine Mutter. Hätte sich Trixie ein Pferd oder eine Waffe gewünscht hätte ich Lucifer davon abgehalten ihr den Wunsch zu erfüllen, aber ein Hund ist eine Bereicherung. Außerdem wusste ich das es dich ärger wird.“ Gestand ich Chloe. In dem Moment in dem ich die Frage beantwortet hatte, wollte ich die Antwort wieder zurück nehmen. Warum hatte ich ihr das gesagt? „Oh ja du hattest recht damit das es mich stören wird, Mazikeen!“ Chloe hatte den Mutterton und meinen vollen Namen verwendet. Ich war wirklich sauer auf mich. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich dachte du würdest dich freuen. Wir wollten nur das Beste für Trixie.“ Entschuldigte ich mich bei Chloe. Doch ich musste feststellen, das Chloe eingeschlafen war. Schnarchend sackte sie auf meinen Schoss. 

Das warme Gefühl, das ich vorhin erlebt hatte, kehrte wieder in meinen Körper zurück. Das musste der Wein sein, der nun wirkte. Ungeschickt versuchte ich Chloe von meinen Beinen zu schieben, doch sie begann unruhig vor sich hin zu murmeln. Wenn ich so schlafen würde, wusste ich dass ich es morgen bereuen würde. Deshalb beschloss ich kurzerhand in Chloes Bett zu liegen. Diesen Plan hatte ich jedoch nicht mit Chloe gemacht, denn diese hatte ihre Arme um meine Hüfte geschlungen und wollte mich nicht mehr los lassen. Ich musste sie wohl oder übel mitnehmen. Umständlich hob ich Chloe von der Couch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Einhändig versuchte ich die Schlafzimmertüre zu öffnen, jedoch drehte ich mich so ungünstig das Chloes Kopf gegen den Türrahmen knallte. Diese öffnete die Augen und blickte mich verwirrt an. Aus Reflex versuchte ich sie wieder zum Einschlafen zu bringen. „Chloe das ist nur ein Traum, schlaf weiter“ ich kam mir ganz schön blöd vor, als ich das sagte, doch es schien wirkungsvoll den sie schloss ihrer Augen und begann erneut zu schnarchen. Nachdem ich die Türe hinter mir geschlossen hatte, legte ich Chloe auf die rechte Seites des Bettes, ich selbst umrundete das Bett. Schlafend war Chloe wirklich bezaubernd. Nichts von ihrer anweisenden Art und Abneigung gegen über mir war zu sehen. 

Da ich so nicht schlafen konnte, zog ich mir mein Oberteil über den Kopf und legte es auf das Fußende des Bettes. Das kalte Satin erwartete mich bereits. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fiel ich in die weichen Laken. Kaum hatte ich meinen Kopf auf das Kissen gelegt, spürte ich etwas Warmes am Rücken. Ich drehte mich um und erwartete den Hund oder Trixie, aber es war Chloe. Sie kuschelte sich fest an meinen Körper. Ihr Atem strich mir sanft über die Brust und jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl sie zu nahe an mir zu haben. Mit diesem warmen Gefühl glitt ich in einen behutsamen Schlaf.


	3. --2--

-Chloes Sicht 

Mein Kopf dröhnte als ich versuchte die Augen zu öffnen. Das Zimmer war hell erleuchtet, wir mussten also schon nach zehn Uhr sein. Meine Kopfschmerzen hielten an, weswegen ich gar nicht erst versuchte, sie erneut zu öffnen. Mein Kissen war heute extrem warm und bequem. Trixie schlief anscheinend auch noch, deshalb beschloss ich mich noch einmal in die Feder zu kuscheln, als sich mein Kissen plötzlich bewegte. Dies irritierte mich dann doch genug um meine Augen zu öffnen. Ich sah erstmal nichts, nach dem sich meine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, erkannt ich das mein Kissen kein Kissen war sondern eine Person. Wer konnte das zur Hölle den sein? Ich war doch nicht etwa mit Lucifer ins Bett? Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Doch ein genauerer Blick eröffnete mir ein ganz anderes Grauen. Mein Kissen war der Ausschnitt einer Frau. Welche Frau lag in meinem Bett? Behutsam um die Frau nicht zu wecken hob ich meinen Kopf. Okay, es war nicht ganz selbstlos, die Frau musste ja nicht wissen da ich so bequem auf ihrer Brust geschlafen hatte. Nichts hätte mich auf das Vorbereiten können, was folgte. Die Frau die in meinem Bett lag war Mazikeen. Ich hatte auf Mazikeen geschlafen. 

Diese Erkenntnis war einfach zu viel für mich. Ich sackte in mich zusammen und landete unsanft auf derselben Stelle auf der ich zuvor geschlafen hatte. Trotz dass ich nun wusste worauf ich lag und es mich befremdete fühlte ich mich geborgen und sicher. Wie ferngesteuert legte ich meinen Arm um sie und lauschte ihrem Atem. Ich erwachte erst wieder als ich etwas Feuchtes in meinem Gesicht spürte. Als ich die Augen öffnete saß Trixies Hund auf der anderen Seite von Maze und leckte mein Gesicht. Mit der freien Hand versuchte ich den Hund weg zu schieben. Den Hund schien das aber nicht weiter zu stören den dieser wand sich nun Maze zu. Wenn Maze nun aufwachen würde und Ich auf ihr liegen würde, wäre das das Ende. 

Ich versuchte mein beste um von ihr runter zu kommen, doch ihr Arm war fest um mich geschlungen und mein rechter Arm war von ihrem Körper begraben. Es kam kein entkommen. Langsam änderten die Atemzüge ihren Rhythmus, sie war nun wach. Ich versteifte meinen ganzen Körper und machte mich auf etwas gefasst. Maze öffnete die Augen. Anstatt mich von ihr zu schieben schob sie Talos vom Bett „Keine Betten für Talos!“ schimpfte sie mit dem Hund ehe sie denn Kopf zu mir wand. 

In ihren Augen blitze etwas auf. Es schien Verwunderung zu sein. Als hätte sie erwartet jemand anderen in ihren Armen zu haben. Gerade als ich mich dafür entschuldigen wollte ergriff Maze das Wort. „ Davon darf keine Seele jemals verfahren. Hast du mich verstanden? Ich sehe vielleicht niedlich aus, ich kenne aber Möglichkeiten und Wege dich umzubringen ohne das es jemand aufklären kann.“ Maze klang ernst, sehr ernst. 

ich wollte aufstehen und mich von ihr weg rollen, aber Maze lies meinen Arm nicht los. Im Gegensatz sie rollte sich näher an mich heran. Das braun ihrer Augen erinnerte mich an Schokolade, köstliche Zartbitterschokolade. Es beschrieb auch ihren Charakter perfekt. In Momenten wie diesem war sie freundlich, ruhig und liebenswert. Andererseits konnte sie zickig, verschlossen und unnahbar sein. Gerade konnte ich mich nicht entscheiden ob sie Zart oder Bitter war.

„ Seit ich mit Lucifer hier bin, habe nicht mehr gut geschlafen. Heute nach war eine Ausnahme“ gestand Maze mir gerade als Trixie ins Schlafzimmer gestürmt kam, den Tränen nahe. „ Mami, Mami , Mami! Talos ist weg. Ich kann…“ wie vom Blitz getroffen starrte Trixie auf das Bett. „Es ist nicht wonach es aussieht.“ Versuchte mein Mutterinstinkt diese Situation zu retten. Trixie schien sie Sprache wieder zu finden, denn sie fuhr fort: „ Ich dachte Talos ist weg, aber er ist hier“ Trixie klang erleichtert als sie den kleinen Hund auf den Arm nahm und ihm liebevoll über den Kopf streichelte. Ihr schien es nicht aufzufallen das mein Kopf auf Mazikeens Brustlang und sie den Arm immer noch um mich geschlungen hatte. „Guten Morgen Maze. Hast du gut geschlafen?“ wollte Trixie von Mazikeen wissen, während sie ungeschickt mit Talos im Arm auf das Bett kletterte. Meine Tochter war schon ein Goldschatz. Jedes andere Kind würde Fragen stellen, doch Trixie schien es zu reichen mit Talos zwischen meinen und Maze Beinen zu liegen, ihm dem Bauch zu kraulen während ich und Maze und gegenseitig anstarrten. „ Ich habe gut geschlafen. Deine erste Nacht mit Talos war auch gut?“ antwortete Maze Trixie.“ Aber ich glaube du musst mit ihm mal raus, der armes muss mal Pipi. Deine Mama wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn er auf dem Teppich oder die Couch pinkelt“ erklärte sie ihr. Als der Hund das Wort „raus“ hörte sprang er auf und ab. Ein witziger Anblick, jedoch schien die Dringlichkeit seines Problems von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer werden, deshalb nickte ich Zustimmend. Da ich meine Tochter zu einem verantwortungsbewussten kleinen Menschen erzogen hatte, sprang sie aus dem Bett und legte Talos die Leine an, die sie anscheinend immer mit sich herum trug. Nachdem Trixie die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, atmete ich erleichtert aus. „Ist es so schlimm neben mir aufzuwachen?“ fragte mich Maze aus dem Blauen Heraus. Ich schüttelte verlegen den Kopf und stammelte:“ Nicht neben dir. Eher auf dir und ich hab habe gut geschlafen. Besser wie sonst.“ Keine Ahnung woher ich in diesem Moment den Mut genommen hatte, aber ich sprach die Wahrheit. Aus dem Augenwinkeln sah ich ein Lächeln über das Gesicht von Maze huschen. 

Mazikeen rollte sich von meinen Arm, auch wenn ich das warme Gefühl von ihr neben mir vermisste, war ich froh meinen Arm wieder zu Spüren. „Lag ich wirklich die ganze Nacht auf deinem Arm?“ Ich nickte und Maze fuhr Schuldbewusst fort. „ Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich will nicht dass jemand davon erfährt. Das mit deinem Arm tut mir übrigens wirklich leid.“ Geschickt stand Maze auf, wickelte sich eines meiner Laken um den Körper und blickte mich an. Ich Blick glitt von meinem Gesicht über meine Brust bis zu meinen Hintern. Jeder Zentimeter den ihr Blick gestreift hatte wurde heiß. Ich war doch kein Teenager mehr, warum verhielt ich mich denn wie einer? 

Während ich daran dachte wie Maze mich zur Weißglut brachte verlies diese das Zimmer. 

Da meine Ruhe nun da Trixie wach war auf vorbei war, erhob ich mich aus dem warmen Bett. Ich musste diesen Morgennebel aus meinem Geist bekommen, sonst würde ich heute zu nichts zu gebrauchen sein. Ich schlurfte zu meiner Kommode und öffnete die erste Schublade. Ich zog ein weinrotes T-Shirt aus dem Stapel. Es war eins meiner Lieblings T-Shirt daher hatte es schon einige Löcher am Bund und auch eins an der Brust. Jedoch störte mich das nicht. Ich schob die Schublade darunter auf, etwas stimmte mit dem Inhalt dieser Schublade nicht. Panisch schob ich einige Höschen zur Seite. Sie musste einfach dort sein, wenn nicht wäre die Hölle ein Spielplatz im Vergleich zu dem was mich erwarten würde. Ein tiefer Atemzug entwich mir als ich meine P30L von Heckler & Koch entdeckte. Jedoch hatte ich sie so nicht verlassen. Ich hatte erst gestern die Pistole gereinigt und sie danach in eine meiner Alibihöschen gewickelt. Diese war nur in der Schublade um die Waffe einzuwickeln. Jetzt war die P30L jedoch in einer anderen Pantie eingewickelt. Trixie konnte ich ausschließen, sie wusste nicht dass ich eine zweite Waffe hatte. Wer hatte den noch die Gelegenheit am meine Wäscheschublade zu gehen. Ich zerbrach mir den Kopf während ich meine Anziehsachen suchte. In meiner Magengegend hatte ich dieses seltsame ziehen, dass ich immer hatte wenn ich in einem Fall ganz nahe an der Lösung war. Es fiel mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein. Es gab eine Person die fast vierundzwanzig Stunden mit meinen Sachen allein war. Maze! Ich dachte wir wären uns tatsächlich etwas näher gekommen, aber es schien so als wäre das ganze nur Tarnung gewesen. 

Meine gute Laune war wie weggeblasen, dieser Tag hatte doch so gut angefangen. Wütend schnappe ich mir den Stapel mit dem Kleidern und stampfte in Richtung Bad. Weder Trixie noch Maze kreuzten meinen Weg, was ein Segen war. Rasch sprang ich unter die Dusche und ließ das kalte Wasser über mich laufen. Eine Gänsehautlief mir über den Rücken, jedoch kühlte es auch mein erhitztes Gemüt ab. Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Türe riss mich aus meinem Selbstmitleid. „Ja?“ rief ich durch das plätschernde Wasser der Dusche hinweg. „Darf ich reinkommen? Ich muss mit dir reden.“ Ich erkannte nun Mazikeens Stimme da ich die Dusche ausgestellt hatte. Sollte ich Maze reinlassen und sie zur Rede stellen oder sollte ich Maze weit weit weg von mir halten? Noch während ich darüber nachdachte verselbstständigte sich meine Stimme. „Warte einen Moment.“ Ich sprang tropfnass wie ich war aus der Dusche und wickelte mir ein Handtuch um. Auf dem Weg zur Türe klippte ich meine Haare hoch. Als ich die Türe geöffnet hatte, drückte sie sich durch den kleinen Türspalt. Kaum hatte sie beide Füße auf meiner Seite der Türe schloss sie diese wieder hinter sich. Ich holte tief Luft doch kam ich nicht dazu meine Hetz-Tirade loszulassen. 

 


	4. --4--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin noch nicht fertig hiermit aber naja steh ein wenig au dem creativ Schlauch xD

4\. Kapitel 

 

\-- Mazikeens Sichtweise

Etwas in meinem Inneren verlangte von mir, Chloe zu sagen das ich an ihrer Schublade war. Ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen hatte sie es schon herausgefunden. Ihr Blick war kalt, beinahe als würde ich in einen Spiegel sehen. Ich hatte gelernt welche Wirkung dieser Blick auf die Person gegenüber hatte und auch wie man ihn einsetzte. Chloe holte tief Luft und wollte gerade anfangen, da unterbrach ich sie. „Ich war an deiner Schublade. Natürlich weiß ich dass es falsch war. Ich verstehe das du sauer bist.“ Es tat gut ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Dennoch konnte ich nicht erkennen was sie dachte. Während ich weiter versuchte ihrer Laune anhand ihres Gesichts zu deuten, blickte sie mir in die Augen. Dieser Blick löste einen dicken Knoten in meinem Bauch aber erschuf gleichzeitig einen neuen. „Mazikeen, ich habe dir vertraut! Meine Tochter ist hier und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun wie meine Waffe zu nehmen und ein wenig damit herum zu Spiele? Mazikeen das ist kein Spielzeug, das ist eine Waffe. Damit kannst du Menschen umbringen. Selbst wenn du nicht die Absicht hast. Es unverantwortlich und ein Vertrauensbruch.“ Wetterte Chloe wobei die letzten Wörter nur noch ein flüstern waren. Ich hatte ihre Gefühle anscheinend schlimmer verletzt als ich dachte. „ Chloe. Bitte. Selbst wenn es das schlimmer machen wird. Ich suchte nicht nach deiner Waffe, ich war einfach neugierig was in der Kommode drin sein würde und nun ja so bin ich auf deine Unterwäsche gestoßen und dann war da die Waffe. Du weist das ich einen talentierte Kämpferin bin und auch mit verschiedensten Waffen klar komme, doch hatte ich noch nie eine Pistole in der Hand. Natürlich verstehe ich im Nachhinein das es falsch war. Ich verstehe dass du sauer bist“ erklärte ich ihr händeringend. Während ich meine Entschuldigung vorgebracht hatte, schien Chloes Handtuch ein wenig verrutsch zu sein, denn ich konnte den unteren Ansatz ihrer Brust erkennen. Es kostete mich sehr viel Selbstbeherrschung nicht die Hand auszustrecken um das verrutschte Handtuch an seinen Bestimmungsort zu ziehen. Als ich Miene Konzentration wieder auf Chloes Gesicht richtete schien sie noch darüber nach zu denken was ich gesagt hatte. „Verdammt“ war die einzige Antwort die sie mir gab. Ich wägte ab ob ich sie zu einer detaillierteren Antwort zwingen sollte, aber verwarf das ganz schnell wieder.


End file.
